Stand
by Ayame Okita
Summary: A look at the ceiling starts something Zack cannot place. And Zack finally does his job of picking a recruit to personally train. The recruit is not too happy about this though. Zack/Cloud & later some Cloud/Zack.
1. New Recruits

**Stand**

_New Recruits _

Zack sat staring out the window in Sephiroth's office. The sun was setting and he couldn't help but feel as though something was going to happen. He went through every corner of his brain trying to see if he had forgotten something. It had to me something important, or maybe it was something that was coming that he didn't know about. Maybe something that would change the course of his life, forever.

Sensing that there was something heavy in the room Sephiroth looked at Zack whose face was completely scrunched up. "You know if you continue to do that your face will wrinkle prematurely." Sephiroth told Zack matter-of-factly. He enjoyed teasing the SOLDIER 1st Class. And making comments about ruining his appearance always received great reactions.

Zack immediately relaxed his face. "No! Not my beautiful face!" Zack said as he reached up to his face and began trying to stretch the areas that had been crunched together with his hand. He stopped when he heard a slight sound that may have been a giggle coming from the left side of the room. Zack stared at the silver-haired General sitting behind a stack of papers.  
"You know it is not nice to say things like that Seph," Zack said for about the twentieth time that day, and perhaps the thousandth time that week.  
"I hope you know I really was thinking hard right then," he said crossing his arms over his chest and looking back out the window. "I think I may have forgotten something important."

This time Sephiroth did laugh, he laughed so hard that Zack nearly popped out of his chair. "What?!" Zack said after he had recovered. Sephiroth gave him a look that could be read as "You are indeed a complete idiot." Then it hit him. Today was the day that the new SOLDIER hopefuls, aka the recruits, would be coming in.  
Zack jumped out of his chair, "I can't believe I forgot!" Zack loved to mess with the new recruits or even sometimes just liked to watch them as they went through their first day at ShinRa. Zack looked at the clock to make sure that he wasn't going to be late. He had twenty minutes before the recruits arrived. This gave him time to find a good spot in the large assembly hall, if that is really what the large blank room could be called. "See ya Seph!" Zack called as he grabbed his buster sword and ran out of the room.

Sephiroth was left there staring at the door Zack had just disappeared through. He turn back to his papers and shook his head, "So now who is going to get all these done?" he asked himself. Normally he pushed about half on Zack. _Oh well_, he thought. He had decided to go see the recruits this time anyway.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this is so short! I promise that the next one will be longer. And I will be posting it soon.  
Please review! It helps a lot. Though this one does not have much to review on...


	2. Cloud

**Stand**

_Cloud_

Zack opened the large doors to the hall and stepped in. He couldn't count the number of times he had been in here, but the room never ceased to amaze him. The walls were completely plated in something with a silver shine to it. I couldn't be metal because it never got very cold. But it was hard at the same time. The ceiling didn't look as though it was low enough to fit in this part of the ShinRa building, but somehow it did. The floor, walls and ceiling all looked like the same piece. It all had to be coated in something.  
Zack walked up to the stage where the recruit's new enemies, their officers, would stand and give their speeches on what was expected. He sat down on a step that seemed to have no real purpose to it. He took his buster sword off his back and leaned it against the wall next to him. Now it was time sit and wait. He leaded back and tilted his head so he could look at the ceiling. There was nothing there, but it because of shadows and shaded areas it looked like a sky full of clouds. Something stirred with that thought. Not knowing what he pushed it to the back of his mind. Looking at the ceiling always calmed him, and quite often Zack would come here before he would leave for a mission. This was _his_ spot.

The next thing Zack knew the doors of the hall were flung open and the recruits were filing in. He stood to get a better look at all of them. It was a pretty plain group. Most had various dark shades of hair and wore bland colored clothing, like most of the people in Midgar. When they were all in the room again and the door closed they all began to talk. It sounded like a bunch of bugs chirping. There had to be at least 150 of them. Not an extremely large group but it was bigger than normal. Zack hopped off the stage before he was noticed, or so he thought.  
In the back left rand corner of the room a pair of strikingly blue eyes had been watching him closely. These eyes watched as Zack made his way through the crowd along the right hand side of the room. Zack stopped every so often to talk to the recruits. He knew they would be standing in here for quite a while before anyone cared to come in and get things moving along. Most of the recruits were about 15 or 16, some were younger and a few were older. But none joined after 17. Zack had found that the recruits could follow along with his foolishness much better than the rest of SOLDIER who just thought he was an idiot.

Blue eyes continued to watch him move about the room. _Isn't he Zack, the SOLDIER First Class_? Their owner wondered. He had heard about the SOLDIER's infamous curiosity about the new recruits. He was completely amazed, but didn't know why. What did he think the General's right hand man would be like? He knew that he would not be stiff and uptight. But still the man walking through the crowd of recruits still surprised him.

Zack rounded the back of the room and looked up over the crowd, which was pretty easy considering that this was a large group of many people shorter than him. As his eyes scanned the crowed something popped out at him, something that looked like blond spikes. In the sea of grays, black, and browns, the blond hair stood out. He smiled and headed over there. It was now time to have some fun.

The blue eyes saw him coming. _Great, _he thought, _I've been spotted_. He had seriously considered dying his hair that morning. The spikes stuck out enough but why did he have to have such blond hair!? He began to back up a bit towards the wall but when his back hit it there was no where left to go. He didn't want to talk to the SOLDIER, in fact, at the moment he didn't really want to talk to anyone. He sighed and slid to the ground, trying to make himself at least physically comfortable. The social discomfort that was about the take place could not be helped, he had not gotten used to Midgar yet. He was not used to talking to many people he had not known all his life.

Zack was almost where he saw the blond-haired recruit, but this time when he looked over the crowd he didn't see him. "Must have sat down against the wall," he said out loud. He moved over to the wall directly behind the spot the recruit was first seen at. And there, sure enough, was exactly what he was looking for. Sitting on the ground doing something that seemed to be dangerously close to pouting was the blond-haired recruit he was looking for.  
"What is with that face?" Zack asked the recruit.

The recruit looked up and stared at Zack with his blue eyes. This made Zack's own eyes widen quite a bit. The recruit had eyes that were bluer than the clearest sky he'd ever seen. Poor kid was going to have it rough here. He was very small, and had almost girlish features. He was going to be put through a lot by the other recruits, Zack had seen it before, but this one definitely looked like he would not just put up with it. He had a look of dead determination on his face that was probably forever rooted. Zack smiled, this was going to be fun.  
"So kid, how old are you? Fourteen?" Zack asked knowing full well that well that the recruit would not like being called a kid. He was hoping for some type of large scale reaction. But all he got was a small glare and the one word answer.

"Fifteen," he told Zack. He knew that the SOLDIER was looking for some type of reaction. He could tell by the look on his face. The recruit had to hold back a smile when Zack's face was taken over by disappointment. He looked like a puppy that had just gotten his bone taken away. The recruit refused to show any kind of emotion, knowing that it was the best way to get the SOLDIER to give up.

Zack was not going to back down; this kid was way too interesting. He had to find out who he was. At this point Zack had learned that he was going to get nothing from the recruit, so he sat back against the wall near the recruit. Maybe if he sat there long enough the recruit would relax and talk. After sitting there for a while, Zack was not sure how long; he decided to try talking again. He looked over at the recruit. "So you know who I am right?" he asked. A nod was all he received for that one. "Then why do you refuse to respond to you commanding officer?" This one earned a worried look from the blond. He had not thought that this SOLDIER First Class really cared about such a thing, but what if he did? What would happen then? He went to open his mouth but was stopped by the sound of Zack's laughter.  
"I was just messing with you Spike." Zack said after calming down.

The blond-haired recruit downright glared at Zack. He hated being given nicknames like that.  
"The name is Cloud," he told the raven-haired SOLDIER. Cloud hoped that giving his name to the man would prevent it from trying that one again in the future.

"Cloud huh?" Zack thought back to his earlier ceiling musings. _Was that what struck me? _He wondered. He had been thinking that the ceiling looked like clouds when his heart seemed to do tricks there in his chest. No, that couldn't be it, nothing about that made sense.

Just then the assembly hall door slammed open, almost hitting a couple of recruits who had been standing a bit to close. Zack stood up and stretched, getting the kinks out for sitting so long.  
"Well Spike," he got a sharp glare from the recruit on the floor, "I mean Cloud, I have to get back up front before they make me start as a recruit again," he joked and took off.

Cloud watched him disappear through the crowd. He wondered what made Zack come down here all the time. There had to be some reason for it, curiosity was not an answer. What was he curious about? What was it about the recruits made him come down there for so long? When Zack jumped up onto the stage upfront with the recruits new "slave drivers" the room went silent. A few whispers were heard throughout the room. The recruits figured out that they had actually been talking to and joking with a SOLDIER First Class. And on top of that, it was not just any First either; it was Sephiroth's right hand man, Zack. Cloud chuckled a little before controlling himself, when he saw that Zack was looking at him and smiling, looking like he had just come up with something devious. _Uh-oh, now I've done it! He is going to make my time here hell._ Cloud thought to himself, sighing a little.


	3. A Change of Plans

**Stand --** _Chapter Three_

_A Change of Plans_

The man at the microphone turned to look at Zack. "Now look what you have done. Every time you come here you get them all fidgety when I try and talk."

"Now that is not far Larison," Zack said sticking out his bottom lip a little, "you know that I have a reason for coming here!" This was the truth. Zack didn't just come for the fun, even though that was a good reason, well a good enough one for Zack. He came to talk to the recruits and try and find one he thought showed promise. Though everyone thought that it was just a joke, no one thought that Zack really came for that, but it didn't help that he never chose any of the recruits. But this time that was about to change.

"Yeah right!" he scoffed "So when are you going to find one to take under your wing?"

"Today," was Zack's simple answer. The entire stage turned to look at him. No one believed it. Larison definitely didn't, he was the man who was the main one in charge of the recruits until they were turned over to Sephiroth in SOLDIER. He wasn't going to believe Zack until the chosen kid was right in front of him. "Right, we will see about that."

As Larison finished his sentence Sephiroth opened the door to the hall. The entire room looked at him. Hushed voices talked madly, they all knew who it was; Sephiroth, the SOLDIER General and the idol of every single one of them.

_I should have gotten down here earlier_, Sephiroth grumbled, _or they should at least have another door that opens onto the stage_. Sephiroth was not sure as to why he felt the need to come today. It would be no different than any other time.

"Oh hey Seph you came!" Zack yelled from the stage. Sephiroth gave him a glare and continued through the crowd. He felt a bit better when the recruits scooted back and gave him a large passage way to get to the stage. Once he had climbed onto it and took his spot next to Zack the room quieted some. Larison started to give the same old speech that Zack had heard millions of times. He had even used the same thing back when Zack was a recruit. Both Zack and Sephiroth tuned out. Larison was talking about the responsibilities they now had and what was expected of them. Nothing new to the two SOLDIER First Class' ears.

When Larison was done he walked over to Zack. "Ok so who's the lucky kid?" he asked Zack.

Sephiroth gave Zack a confused look. "I found someone I think will do well in SOLDIER," Zack explained. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. This was something that not even he had expected to happen.

Zack turned back to Larison, "Cloud Strife," he told the man. Larison, having no idea who Cloud was, just nodded and went back to the microphone to call up this mysterious recruit that Zack thought was worthy of extra attention.

"Recruits, listen up," Larison started, trying to get their attention, "For a while now we have been looking for one of you who shows much promise as a member of SOLDIER. Our SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair has spent much time trying to find a recruit that he would take under his wing."

Cloud's heart sank, _No way!_ He thought. There was no way this was happening. The SOLDIER had to just be playing tricks on Cloud. Or maybe he was just reading this wrong. He tried to stay calm as well as he could.

"Up until now," Larison continued, "we never thought Zack would choose any one. But today after spending time with this bunch, he seems to have found someone worthy of this privilege. So I would like Cloud Strife to please come up to the stage."

Everyone looked around trying to find out who the lucky person was. Cloud tried to blend into the wall but decided that would just make this all worse. Looking at the ground he moved forward towards the stage. Everyone around him started making comments about his height, his looks, and how they thought they would have been the better choice. Cloud tried to ignore it all.

When Larison caught a glimpse of Cloud he turned around to glare at Zack. "Now if this is one of your jokes, no one is laughing," he told the raven-haired SOLDIER. Zack just shrugged. He would let them think what they wanted, but he really thought that this one would do well. Especially with the extra training and instruction he would receive from Zack.

When Cloud reached the front of the room Zack bent down to talk to him. "You will stay with the other recruits, but you are to get up an hour earlier. I will be there to get you. We will talk more about what is going on after that," Zack explained.

Cloud just nodded his head. He hadn't once lifted his eyes off the ground since he stood up. Zack pulled on one of his spikes. This earned him a wonderful glare from the recruit as he lifted his head for the first time.

"Now that's the spirit!" Zack exclaimed as he stood up and walked back over to Sephiroth. Zack knew that he probably earned himself a mouthful from the General for this one. _Aw! Bring it on!_ He thought, he was happy with the choice he made, and he was going to stick with it.

Since Sephiroth was there Larison wanted to put him to good use. "Go motivate them; it helps them get through the first day. Then after that we can have about 25 to 75 of them quite."

Sephiroth gave a sharp look at the man who had also made his first day as a recruit hell. He figured he might as well. Since Zack was doing something out of the normal, why shouldn't he? After Sephiroth said a few things the recruits where dismissed to their rooms. The ShinRa building had built a large area just for SOLDIER and the recruits were given rooms in one of the wings. But it wasn't the most comfortable settings, as Cloud was about to find out.

* * *

Cloud was the first to make it to the room he had been assigned to that morning. When he opened the door his heart sank. Basically the room had four tiny beds, a couch, one window, and a single bathroom. The beds were line up along the long walls, two on each side. The short wall directly in front of the door on the other end of the room contained the window with the couch beneath it. The bath room was just off to the right of the door. There was no way he was going to be able to have time to himself in here. He would need to find a place around the ShinRa building. He walked over to the bed on the right near the window and placed his stuff on the foot of it. He sat back on the bed and leaned against the wall which was used in place of a headboard.

Some time later he was woken by the sound of the room's door slamming open. Three other recruits walked in. Cloud pretended to ignore them, busying himself with his fingers. He heard hushed voices and knew they were probably talking about him. If he was lucky his new roommates would completely ignore him. One of the recruits put his stuff on the bed that was about eight feet from Cloud's. He walked over to Cloud, making Cloud look up at him.

"I'm Damian," the recruit told him. Cloud nodded and looked at the other two in the room, who happened to be pretending to busying themselves with setting up their stuff. Damian was a bit smaller than the other two, but definitely not Cloud size.

"I'm Cloud," he told Damian when he turned back to look at him.

"I know," Damian answered, "Everyone knows you now." He stopped when he saw the other two recruits give him a look of disapproval.

Apparently it was decided that all the other recruits were going to ignore him. Cloud was fine with that. Damian went back and sat on his bed. He just sat there staring out the window. Cloud didn't get why, but at the same time didn't really care, until the other two left the room to get dinner.

"So what did you do to get that SOLDIER's attention?" Damian asked, getting all excited.

Cloud sighed, he preferred the silent treatment. But he figured that this recruit would bug him quite a bit if he didn't answer. "Nothing," was Cloud's simple answer.

"No really you had to have done something. That SOLDIER was Zack, Sephiroth's right hand man. I mean I know people say he is a bit on the odd side but I still don't believe that you did nothing."

"Really I just glared at him and listened to him ramble," Cloud answered with a sigh. That really is all that he had done.

"But, how did he find you in such a large crowd? And, well, you're so short" He asked sitting more on the edge of his bed.

Cloud pointed to his hair, his really spiky hair. "This," he said, "is like a neon sign on a dark street. It does not help that everyone in the room had really dark hair either."

"Oh," Damian had almost black hair himself.  
Cloud was about to roll over and go to sleep when Damian spoke up again, "Hey Cloud? You know that everyone is probably going to ignore you right?"

Cloud nodded. He liked it that way.

"Well I won't ok."

Cloud didn't know whether to be happy or not about this. He nodded his head and decided to think about it tomorrow. Rolling over he pulled the blankets out from his bag and pulled them up over his head.

* * *

Cloud was woken by a cold bucket of water to the head. The room was too dark for Cloud to see what was going on. He was able to guess by the dark figures moving around that there were at least five people around him. He tried to scream but was unable to open his mouth. He lashed out hoping to make contact with one of the people holding him down. His blanket was wrapped around him and they began to carry him out of his bed, then the room. Cloud began to panic. He couldn't see where they were taking him, and there was no way he could fight off all five. He was carried out side all the way to what he thought to be the chocobo stables, he could tell by the smell. They threw him and his blanket into one of the empty stalls. On his way in his arm slammed into the side of the door. When Cloud was finally able to untangle himself he was too tired to try and make his way back to his room.

* * *

A/N: So I was going to post this earlier but my internet at my friend's house was not working for me. Well here it is!


	4. All is Fine

Ok here is something new I will be doing. Responding to my reviewers here in this area before the story, rather than each one on the review thingy.

**Infinite Devil Machine**: Of course you do! And here you go.

**SoraXNamine**: Why thank you so much! . This is what keeps me going.

**Amaya-Chan67**: Her laptop is working fine. The thing tells me that I have 100 signal but won't let me connect. Yup, I love my laptop. If I didn't have it there is no way I would update as fast as I do.  
Thank you! I like to hear that people like it!

**gothicgirl2.0**: I know he is put through a lot, between the a-holes and Zack (mainly Zack LOL). I would be curious too so don't worry. And here is more for your brain.

* * *

**Stand**

_All is Fine_

Cloud as the first bit of light could be seen from his spot in the stall. His entire body hurt, and his right arm was completely black and blue. He tried to move it and winced. Then he remembered something. Zack, the annoying SOLDIER, was going to come get him at his room. Jumping up while trying to keep his arm from moving, he grabbed his blanket and headed in the direction he hoped was correct.

Zack was making his way down the hall. No one was up yet but he was on his way to go get Cloud. HE reached Cloud's room, 307, and knocked on the door. It was answered by a boy who was not much bigger than Cloud.  
"Where is Cloud?" Zack asked.

The boy shook his head and looked at what Zack decided was Cloud's bed. There weren't even any blankets on it. _That is weird._ Zack thought.

Cloud rounded the corner after getting off the elevator; he saw Zack at his door and pulled the blankets around him, trying to hide his arm, wincing a bit at the pain this movement caused. He reached the door and tapped Zack's shoulder, with his left hand of course.  
"Just went for a walk, sorry I will be right back," he said before running in the room and shutting the door in Zack's face.

_Right, with your blanket too?_ Zack was completely suspicious. He really wanted to know what happened but something told him that he would get no answer from Cloud.

Cloud went through his stuff looking for a long sleeve shirt so that he could cover the bruise. The only problem was the fact that he was right handed. He was going to have problems with having no one find out about it. There was no way he would be moving it much today. Wincing he pulled the shirt on and ran out the door. Damian was at this point making his way back to his bed. It was too early for him, Cloud guessed. Both of them walked quietly down the hall. Not much happened until Cloud pushed the button on the elevator for the first floor, which he figured they were going

Zack, being suspicious watched Cloud closely. He noticed that Cloud tended not to use his right arm much. _I thought that he was right handed? Was I wrong, or did he injure it? _  
"Hey Cloud." Cloud turned to look at Zack, looking not at all very happy, "Aren't youright handed?" Zack asked.

Cloud mentally smacked himself. _I should have let him to all the button pressing, _he thought. But he nodded and answered anyway. "I just hurt it this morning. It is not really a big deal."

"Let me see it," Zack ordered. If it was bad enough for Cloud not to even use it to push a button with it, then it had to be pretty bad. The blond shook his head. Zack reached out to grab it and Cloud squeezed his eyes tight, bracing himself for the pain. Zack saw this and carefully grabbed it.

When Cloud felt no pain he opened his eyes to see Zack rolling up his sleeve. It looked much worse now. _I wonder if it is broken,_ Cloud mused. He looked back up at Zack.

The raven-haired SOLDIER's eyes were open wide. _I can't believe this. I wonder how he got it. It almost looks as if he was thrown into something. _Zack looked up a Cloud's face as the elevator door opened. Zack closed it and pressed the button for the seventh floor, his floor.  
"You are going to tell me how you got this," Zack ordered. Cloud's arm looked like it could be broken.

Cloud refused to answer or even look at Zack. He didn't really know what happened anyway.

Zack sighed. He would get the answer out of him at some point. But until then he was going to do two things. Never let Cloud out of his sight, and keep him with him all day for this first day.

Zack opened the door to his room, if it could be called that. Cloud decided that it was much more like an apartment. There was a dining room right to the left of the door; it was connected to a living room that was to the right. Off the living room was a patio. Then straight back was a hallway that led to a bedroom. A kitchen was right next to the dining room. There was even a glassless window in the wall connecting them. If you stood facing the hallway from the kitchen door you would be staring in another bed room. _I wonder why he has two…_ Cloud thought. Down the hallway from the kitchen there was a bath room.

Zack saw Cloud's face a laughed. "First's get pretty nice rooms, huh." He said to Cloud, who just nodded. "Now really, you should see Sephiroth's room," he said as he walked Cloud over to the couch and sat him down. He disappeared off into the first bedroom and came back out with what looked like Cure. He sat down on the couch as Cloud's mind began to wonder.

Cloud looked around the room still trying to take it all in. Not just the room, but what had happened to him in the last twenty-four hours. Since arriving in Midgar he had gone through quite a bit. _Stinking blond hair. _Cloud really hated his hair, which was really what bugged him the most.

As he thought about this Zack ruffled his hair and stood up. "All done Spike," he said with a grin. "You should be able to move it just fine, but I would be a little careful with it for about an hour or so."

Cloud looked at his arm, opening his eyes wide when he saw it. The bruise was completely gone and when he moved it, it completely felt normal again. He looked up at Zack and smiled. "Thank you," he told the SOLDIER.

Zack's already smiling face completely lit up. He had finally gotten a reaction from the blond. Though no answer had been reached, what he had gotten from Cloud was even better at the moment. Maybe things were about to start going his way!

A/N: I know I said that I would not be updating until next week... but I had too. So here is a VERY short chapter.


	5. You Have to Try

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**SoraXNamine**: Yeah well here is another early post for you. Well sort of. If I were to work on it a little more it would be longer and not so cruddy. But I am happy you like it! .

**Hatori-chan**: Really?! Which one did you play? And what got you into it now? I am happy you like it! And of course I am going to continue. I am currently recovering from a VERY SERIOUS writer's block and am only able to write ZackCloud with music playing and complete quite.

**AngelicButterfly777**: Glad you like it! . I am happy to continue of course, since as I said it is the only thing I am able to write. ;

To The random person with no name! : Why thank you! And right now if you couldn't tell! . I try to post at least one chapter a week.

* * *

**Stand**

* * *

_You Have to Try_

"Get back up! You can't say on the ground." Cloud had heard this too many times that day. He was getting a little on the pissed side. He was sitting on his butt, which he had just been knocked to. The wind had also been knocked out of him. Cloud sat cross legged and glared up at the SOLDIER First Class who was looking down at him, once again smiling. Cloud did not plan on moving, not until he had the feeling back in every part of his body.  
"Come on Spike! You need to get back up! We have work to do!" Zack said way to enthusiastically for Cloud.

"How am I supposed to do anything when I can't feel my body?" Cloud asked.

Zack laughed. Then went completely straight faced which was a very odd sight. "I hope you know I am going much easier on you than they are on the rest of you guys."

Cloud opened his eyes very wide, completely in shock. _And I thought that I was going to make it through all of this by myself!?_ "Don't tell me that this is the reason you chose me." Cloud wouldn't be too happy about that, but at the same time he was quite ecstatic that Zack saved him from complete humiliation.

"No, not really. If I would have thought of that then maybe. But I didn't even think about it until I saw your arm this morning. I was only supposed to keep you out of regular class for three or four days at the most. Though I am going to keep you for at least a week and a half." He was completely serious through the whole thing, until that last sentence. Cloud was sure that Zack thought that was a pretty funny way to put it.

"What does that mean? You going to make me move into your place for that amount of time?" Cloud said completely sarcastically.

Zack's face lit up at that one. _That might not be a bad idea. _  
"Anyway, we have stuff to do at the moment. Back on your feet. We are going to make it seem like the other class is a piece of pie after your time being kidnapped by me."

Cloud stood and pulled his practice sword back up in position to defend himself, but also to attack if needed.

_Though his strength is lacking he shows quite a bit of promise. _Zack thought that Cloud really was a good choice.

The two of them were in an indoor practice gym all day. They even forgot about lunch. There was one window in the room and Zack finally saw that it was getting dark. "Ok Spike, we are done for today," he said grabbing the metal practice sword from the boy.

Cloud had no energy left, after Zack had told him that he had gotten out easy today compared to the rest he had kept going and going. He wanted to get the most out of this special attention as he could. He flopped back onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

Zack looked over at the boy on the ground after he had put all the equipment away and walked over to him. He tapped Cloud's ribs with his boot, "Get up, it is time for a shower then dinner." He heard Cloud mumble something under his breath as he stood.

The two of them walked down the hall to the elevators, they were currently on the second floor. When they got in Cloud pressed the buttons for the third and seventh floor.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Zack asked him.

Cloud was completely confused; he was going to his room of course. He turned to give Zack a look of utter confusion and once he saw the look on Zack's face he knew that something was up.

"You are staying with me until I decide you are ready to go back to your own room," Zack explained with a matter-of-fact tone that made Cloud want to rip out his hair. "I know your stuff is still in there but you can get it later, or better yet, is it all packed?" Cloud nodded still in shock and unable to do anything else. "Good, I will go and grab it while you are in the shower."

Cloud's jaw dropped almost to the floor, he couldn't believe it, Zack was being completely serious! This couldn't be good!

* * *

A/N: I know it is reall short but I wanted to stop there and I need some sleep! (it is 3 am at the current moment) But the **next chapter will be longer and will be posted between 7/6/08 and 7/9/08  
**ALSO: if you like this PLEASE read my story _Kingdom Yaoi _Zack and Cloud will be in there (along with many other pairings) Comment on what is up so far with YOUR favorite pairing and I may just add it.


	6. A New Place

Stand

* * *

_A New Place_

Cloud slowly walked off the elevator and followed Zack down the hall. He was not too pleased with this turn of events. As Zack took out his keycard and unlocked the door, Cloud never could figure out why they used those instead of _real _keys, he let out a huge sigh. Things were going to get complicated, he could tell.

"Ok, the bathroom is down the hall to the left," Zack said as he walked into the apartment. "There are extra towels to the left of the sink."

Cloud nodded and walked into the apartment as well.  
"Um, what about clothes?" he asked.

Zack hit himself on the head. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Hold on for a second," he said as he ran off into the first room. He came back with a pile of wadded up clothes. "They might be a little big but they should be fine for tonight."

Cloud took the clothes and headed down to the bathroom, hoping to have a nice long _peaceful _shower and a bit of time to relax. But as he was about to reach the door something grabbed his arm; Zack.

"Whoa, there buddy. I need to tell you a couple of things first. One – that shower is a little weird it sometimes gets colder the hotter you try to make it, and the other way around. Two – that back bedroom is for you, for now. The other one is a bit of a mess so I will just sleep on the couch since I am forcing you out of your own room in the first place." Zack seemed completely at ease with this whole situation he had gotten Cloud into. Just spurting off bits and pieces that continually made Cloud flinch internally, Zack walked toward the front door. "I am headed down to your room. I will grab the rest of your stuff and put it by the bed."

Cloud watched as Zack disappeared out the door. After staring at the door for a bit he turned his back to it and walked to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and undressed as he waited for it to get warmer. As he stepped into the shower he immediately was able to relax. Cloud let out a sigh of relief as he allowed his mind to go blank.

He was getting out of his shower when he heard the front door of the apartment open. Zack was back already. Once again Cloud sighed and pulled on the too large clothes that he had been given. When Cloud walked out of the bathroom he almost wanted to crawl in a hole.

It wasn't Zack that had come through the door. It was Sephiroth, and he had an expression on his face that made no sense. He seemed both surprised and at the same time not surprised at all. Cloud had no idea what to say to him. What was there to say? What could you say to the man who was in control of your future? The man you did admire, maybe not so much as the others, but you still did.

Cloud tried to open his mouth but nothing would come out. It just wouldn't make sense. Finally Sephiroth held up his hand as if he wanted Cloud to say nothing.

--

As soon as Zack was sure that Sephiroth was on a different floor he fell to the floor laughing. Cloud just glared at him. Zack may have found this whole thing funny but Cloud saw nothing amusing about it.

"You know I really don't think any of this is funny," Cloud said starting to pout a little.

Zack wiped a tear from his eye, he had been laughing too hard. "Yes, I know you don't find it funny. But me? I think it is hilarious!" Zack once again threw himself into a laughing fit.

Cloud sighed and headed to the back bed room. He might as well go to sleep and let Zack calm down over today's bit of… fun.

--

Zack thought back to the scene he had walked into. Earlier he had walked in his room to find Sephiroth standing a few feet from Cloud. Cloud had stood there with a mix of shock and embarrassment on his adorable face. Sephiroth had caught Cloud walking out of Zack's shower in Zack's clothes. Zack had walked into the very awkward moment and shattered it by laughing. Sephiroth had come over to ask Zack about how things were going with Cloud's training. After a few innuendoes from Zack Sephiroth left saying he would talk to Zack about it later.

"Well, I might as well get some sleep now. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Zack said to himself before grabbing some blankets out of the hall closet and putting them on the couch.

A/N: Sorry about how long this took... I have been pretty... um _sidetracked... _Sorry about that. And sirry about how short it is.


	7. TEASER Chapter 7 Turn Around

"As the thoughts had completely left his brain his door opened. It was Zack. Just Zack, nothing else, not even clothes. Cloud's mind went completely blank. He could think of nothing, and all he could see in his real vision and mind's eye was the Zack in the doorway. Just Zack and a door. But slowly even the door faded out of the picture, until it was just Zack. Nothing seemed to exist in the world other than him at that moment, not even Cloud himself. Not until Zack was hovering over Cloud."  
-_Stand_ -- Chapter 7 **Turn Around**

* * *

AN: Since I posted this on my deviantART account I thought it would only be fair to post it here as well. So here is a bit of chapter seven! Just in time for Cloud's birthday! .  
I am going to try to post the actual chapter by the time I go to bed tomorrow night.

Review Answer time... (since I missed chapter five and have chapter 6...)

so... from chapter five --

**Amaya-Chan67** -- I know isn't it! .

**SoraXNamine **-- Well most of them are. I think that they are way too shot and are not revised at all. I just write and post. But I do like this chapter so far.

**Kisetsu Shirosenshi 116 **-- I would be more sorry for Cloud though...

**Dicequeen **-- That sounds like a great idea! I will put it in one of the next few chapters. (currently though Cloud only has trained with Zack once...)

**Hatori-chan **-- Ah. That was how I was. I played Kingdom Hearts then watched Advent Children. LOL. So I got Crisis Core and feel better now.  
Well that stinks...  
Aw! Why you are welcome! I try to update when I can.

**Violet Sand Dragon **-- Why thank you! .

Chapter SIX

**Kisetsu Shirosenshi 116 **-- I know! I felt awkward for him! TT.TT

**crimsondeathhurts **-- But _he _sure doesn't see it that way... It is coming soon! .

**Dicequeen** -- Why thank you! I feel bad posting those though... it feels like cheating or something...

**Aimi-chan **-- Thanks! I thought of it out of the blue too! . Oh believe me you are going to get some! .

**Quietshade **-- I completely agree. But I am actually recovering from a massive writers block so they are as good as I could get. I think my muse returned though! .


	8. Turn Around Part 1

_Turn Around_

Cloud laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep and didn't quite know why. He had a lot to think about. Just as Cloud was about to go deep into thought an image of Zack popped into his head. Cloud blushed. This image had no sense attached to it. Cloud found himself wondering why on earth Zack was standing in the rain, in the middle of a forest, and most of all _naked_. He found himself moving closer to the image. Wanting to touch him. But as Cloud moved closer the image seemed to just get farther and farther away. Suddenly the scene shifted. Now Zack was on the ground and fully clothed. Blood was everywhere, it was a puddle around Zack's body, but he showed no signs of injury. Cloud watched as Zack took what he knew to be his last breathe. As the reality of it kicked in Cloud let out an ear spitting scream, one that could give a person nightmares for months. Cloud shook his head. As the thoughts had completely left his brain his door opened. It was Zack. Just Zack, nothing else, not even clothes. Cloud's mind went completely blank. He could think of nothing, and all he could see in his real vision and mind's eye was the Zack in the doorway. Just Zack and a door. But slowly even the door faded out of the picture, until it was just Zack. Nothing seemed to exist in the world other than him at that moment, not even Cloud himself. Not until Zack was hovering over Cloud. Then Cloud's head spin, his heart spend up, and his breathing took an off tempo rhythm.  
Cloud opened his mouth to speak, wanting to ask what was going on, but Zack silenced him by placing his hand over his mouth. Cloud tried to move out from under his grasp but Zack shook his head and held him down. As Zack moved closer to Cloud's face, all of his questions and confusion vanished.

* * *

A/N: SORRY!!!!!! *is shot* I know it has been forever since I have uploaded something. I just got writers block HARD again in the middle, or really at the beginning, of this chapter. I am slowly working on it but this is all I have so far.

SORRY!

Also... I just read through the beginning of this, well parts of Stand in general. My goodness you sure can tell this was written by me in a different state of mind than what I am currently in. Everything is so... innocent. WOW! How odd. Everything I write these days is all rape, angst, and the like. LOL

I haven't written any fanfictions in well... at least four months, maybe more. So, um, yeah I wil try to work on this when I can. Maybe next weekend!


End file.
